1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical stapling apparatus, and more particularly to surgical apparatus which are powered by self contained relatively low pressure gas systems to perform sequential operations such as tissue clamping, staple forming and/or tissue cutting.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical stapling apparatus is known wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then fastened by means of fasteners. In some instruments a knife is provided to cut tissue which has been joined. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples however, two part polymeric type fasteners are also known.
Instruments for this purpose can comprise two elongated fingers which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the fingers carries a disposable cartridge housing a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other finger comprises an anvil for curling the staple legs into hook form upon their being driven against the anvil. The stapling operation is effected by a pusher which travels longitudinally along the cartridge carrying finger, with the pusher acting upon the staples to place rows of staples in body tissue. A knife may optionally be positioned to operate sequentially immediately behind the pusher and laterally positioned between the staple rows longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such instruments are disclosed in Bobroy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,606) and Green (U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,675). The instruments disclosed therein comprise apparatus for simultaneously making a longitudinal incision and applying a row of staples on both sides of an incision.
A later development disclosed in Green (U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,591) applies a double row of staples on each side of the incision. This is accomplished by a cartridge assembly wherein a cam member moves within a guide path between two sets of staggered staple carrying grooves. Staple drive members located within the grooves each have two staple pusher plates, and sloping surfaces disposed within the guide path so as to be contacted by the longitudinally moving cam and be driven along the groove to effect ejection of two staples.
The cartridge assemblies typically come in a plurality of sizes, each varying in both length and number of staples contained therein. Depending on the procedure to be performed, the surgeon must select the appropriate cartridge assembly. No provision is currently available to adjust the firing means of the instrument itself so that a wide variety of staple driving sequences may be accomplished using a single staple cartridge assembly.
The instruments described above were all designed to be used in surgical procedures wherein surgeons have direct manual access to the operation site. However, in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures surgery is performed through a small incision or through narrow cannulae inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, an endoscopic surgical stapling apparatus such as that shown in Green et at. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715) has been developed. This apparatus is well suited for such procedures and incorporates a distal end having an anvil and staple cartridge assembly and a manually operated handle assembly interconnected by an endoscopic portion which permits the instrument to be inserted into a cannula and be remotely operated by the surgeon.
The instruments discussed above all require some degree of manually applied force in order to clamp, fasten and/or cut tissue. This manual application can prove awkward or difficult depending upon the orientation of the instrument relative to the surgeon, the type of tissue being operated on or the strength of the surgeon. Furthermore, because of the difficulty and expense of cleaning and sterilizing surgical instruments between uses, there is increasing interest in and demand for instruments which are disposable after use in a single surgical procedure rather than permanent and reusable. And because of the greater convenience and ease of using self-powered instruments as well as the more uniform results typically produced by self-powered instruments (as compared especially to manually powered instruments), there is increasing interest in and demand for instruments which are self-powered. Accordingly, there is a need for a self-powered endoscopic surgical apparatus to alleviate these difficulties.
Self contained gas powered surgical staplers are known, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,842; 3,643,851; 3,662,939; 3,717,294; 3,815,476; and 3,837,555. Typically, these staplers include a replaceable cylinder which supplies gas (e.g., carbon dioxide or nitrogen) at relatively high pressure (e.g., 800 p.s.i.g.) for powering the instrument. The high pressure gas used in these staplers requires that the staplers be of relatively heavy construction in order to safely accommodate the high pressure involved. Because of their construction, these instruments are relatively expensive to manufacture and therefore generally intended to be relatively permanent and reusable.
Use of a relatively low pressure gas is advantageous to enable a stapler to be made of lighter construction and less expensive materials. This is desirable to lower the cost and make the stapler economically disposable. The stapler must, however, be capable of generating the substantial forces required to form the staples. Typically, the staples are metal wire which is partially formed prior to use and which must be further formed (e.g., crimped against an anvil) by the stapler. To generate the relatively large forces required to form the staples with low pressure gas would ordinarily require a relatively large pneumatic actuator. This is undesirable because a large actuator makes the stapler bulky and difficult to work with. In addition, a large actuator unnecessarily consumes a large amount of gas during the portion of actuator motion when relatively large forces are not required, i.e., during the first part of the actuator stroke when the staple is merely being advanced to the staple forming position. The gas which is thus effectively wasted substantially reduces the number of stapling operations which can be performed by the stapler before its gas supply is exhausted. This substantially shortens the useful life of the stapler if the gas supply is not replaceable, and even if the gas supply is replaceable, it undesirably increases the frequency with which the gas supply must be replaced.
Although it is desirable to perform most of the functions of the stapling apparatus automatically using the self-powering elements in the apparatus, it may also be desirable for the initial function to be at least partly manual. For example, if the initial function is tissue clamping, it is preferably initiated manually so that it can be performed slowly and precisely and the results inspected and corrected if necessary before the automatic self-powered portion of the operating sequence begins. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,028 and 4,331,277 to Green.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a self contained gas powered surgical instrument for driving surgical fasteners into body tissue which instrument can be made of lighter materials and can be made disposable after use.
Because endoscopic procedures are more common than laparoscopic procedures, the present invention shall-be discussed in terms of endoscopic procedures and apparatus. However, use herein of terms such as "endoscopic", "endoscopically" and "endoscopic portion", among others, should not be construed to limit the present invention to a stapling and cutting apparatus for use only in conjunction with an endoscopic tube. To the contrary, it is believed the present invention may find use in any procedure where access is limited to a small incision, including but not limited to laparoscopic procedures. Also, as used herein the terms "fasteners" and "staples" shall be treated equivalently. Unless otherwise stated, the term "cartridge assembly" shall include at least the cartridge itself and staples or fasteners and staple drive members disposed therein.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus for driving fasteners into body tissue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self contained endoscopic surgical apparatus which is powered by a low pressure pneumatic system contained within the apparatus.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus insertable through a small incision or narrow tube for driving surgical fasteners into body tissue and cutting the body tissue between rows of staples.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus which is disposable after use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus which may be selectively set to drive surgical fasteners in a variety of sequences.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus which is activatable to move through an entire sequence of operation by a single press of the actuator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus having a gas metering element to prevent firing of the staples from the cartridge unless a sufficient quantity of gas is available to move the driving member through a full sequence of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus having a clamping lockout mechanism which will prevent clamping of tissue unless the cartridge has been properly inserted in the instrument.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical apparatus having a clamping lockout mechanism which directly engages a camming collar to prevent approximation of an anvil and cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical apparatus having a clamping lockout mechanism which will prevent clamping of tissue unless an unfired cartridge is fully seated in the instrument.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus having sealing structure for inhibiting the escape of gas through the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus having counter structure for displaying the number of times the instrument has been fired.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a self contained gas powered surgical apparatus with lockout structure to disable the apparatus after a predetermined number of firings.